


Sickness and a Demon

by Forever_Destiel



Series: Amulet + Demon [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rosario + Vampire, Blood, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester Kissing, Creature Sam Wesson, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Raised Separately, Dean is a Sweetheart, Demon Dean Winchester, Demons can eat souls through a kiss, Guns, Hospitalization, Human Castiel, Human Dean Winchester, Hungry Dean Winchester, Hurt Castiel, Injured Castiel, Inspired by Anime, Inspired by Rosario + Vampire, Kansas, M/M, Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Reaper Billie (Supernatural: Form and Void), Samulet, Stuttering Castiel (Supernatural), Violence, Warlock Sam Winchester, Young Castiel, Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Destiel/pseuds/Forever_Destiel
Summary: 1x07;When Castiel gets injured during a fight, tensions are high. Things only get worse when a reaper begins to hang around... and reveals Dean's hunger is more than he can handle!





	1. Chapter 1

“Eat bullets you dinner-stealing son of a bitch!” Dean shot round after round into the monster currently attempting to attack Castiel for some reason or another, Sam throwing spell after spell at it with Benny joining in the attack, Castiel groaning weakly. He reached behind his head and his fingers pulled away red. He held Dean’s amulet in the other, breathing slow. He laid his head onto the grass of the school grounds as his friends fought off yet another supernatural creature to help him, Castiel trying not to give into the darkness that threatened to overtake him. He felt pain shoot through his arm - which was probably broken, given how hard the tentacled creature had hurled him into a tree. His head pounded and his vision became blurry, hearing turning to ringing. He attempted to stay awake, reaching out weakly at anything.

 

“D-Dean,” he whispered, body tired and mind shutting down. He was able to keep himself going long enough to see Dean and the others turning to him, the monster gone, running over. Sam checked his vitals, Dean pulling Castiel’s head into his lap and putting the amulet back on. Benny looked him over, Sam examining his arm as Benny listened to his heartbeat.

 

“Cas, stay with me,” Dean said, stroking his hairline to keep him stimulated. Castiel’s skin was sticky with sweat, eyes lidded.

 

“Dean…” It was all he could get out as the three helped him up, Dean taking him into his arms, careful to keep away from Castiel’s limp one. It hung uselessly, Castiel’s chest hurting with every breath he took. He was really hurt this time, and he knew it. At this rate he’d have to be put in the hospital, which would risk his being discovered even more.

 

“Sam, do you know a healing spell?” Benny asked, but Castiel heard it as garbled noise. Sam shook his head.

 

“I do, but I haven’t practiced. I’m worried I’ll hurt him more than help him.” Castiel’s breath stuttered a few times and he rose his hand, it shaking from his body’s fatigue as he put it to Dean’s cheek. Dean looked down at him, lips parted, fear reflected in his eyes.

 

“I- I l-lo…” Castiel couldn’t finish his sentence before his hand fell and he went unconscious, the three men exchanging a worried look. Castiel could barely hear them, just out of reach, as they called his name frantically. He could feel himself being laid onto something, the ground, most likely, strong hands pushing down on his heart rhythmically.

 

“Look, we need help… Academiae Inferno, fast, we need an ambulance… My friend’s administering CPR right now, he got some really bad injuries.”

  
“Cas, dammit, hold on,  _ please _ ,” he heard Dean begging, breath being forced into his lungs to keep him breathing. For a moment Castiel worried he was going to die here, but at least he would have Dean near him. He couldn’t keep going much longer, his mind soon turning to fuzz and hearing becoming nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

When Castiel began to wake up, he heard a faint beeping noise that matched the beating of his heart ringing in his ears. People were talking in hushed voices off to the side, Castiel’s sight still blurry. Three figures were nearby a fourth in a long white coat, Castiel groaning quietly.

 

“D-D-” he stuttered, unable to form words. His head felt like it was pounding and he could feel the bandages wrapped around it, realizing there was a cast on his arm, as well as tubes running in and out of his body. The four all turned to him and three he recognized dashed over, all watching him with concerned expressions.

 

“Are you okay?” Sam asked worriedly.

 

“Of course he isn’t,” Benny muttered under his breath.

 

“Cas, damn it, stop doing that,” Dean sighed. Castiel nodded weakly, only by a fraction.

 

“S-sorry,” Castiel murmured, his heart monitor speeding up when Dean took the hand hooked up to it. A nurse rushed over, checking his vitals. Dean immediately pulled away, Castiel internally frowning at the loss. Castiel tiredly looked away, up at the xrays behind him. One of them was a picture of his arm, it showing how part of the bone had been snapped. Castiel sighed gently, struggling to keep himself from going under again.

 

“We should give you some time alone before visitation is over,” the doctor said, he and the nurse departing. Castiel’s three friends all watched him with worried looks. Dean pulled up a chair and sat beside him and put a hand to Castiel’s cheek.

 

“We brought you to a human hospital, okay?” he informed him quietly. Castiel felt his breathing hitch as he tried to speak.

 

“B-but… d-demon…” Dean nodded in understanding.

 

“We’ll be fine,” Dean assured, “and after visiting hours are up I’ll pop us in again. Sound good?” Castiel built up the strength to smile a little, Dean doing so as well but only for a moment. Dean let out a soft breath. “God, I’m so, so sorry, I should’ve gotten you out of there when I saw you were hurt, but I couldn’t control him…” Castiel made a little sound to make Dean stop speaking before shaking his head slightly.

 

“M-my… f-fault…” He licked his lips, finding them overly chapped. “Not you.” Dean put his hand to Castiel’s cheek and stroked the skin there gently, Benny and Sam looking to each other.

 

“I really should practice those healing spells,” Sam muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, “it’s my fault too.”

 

“And mine,” Benny said, “I could’ve ran him out of there while you two were takin’ care of the thing.” Castiel closed his eyes for a moment, not having the strength to protest. He’d just have to tell them when he was feeling better. He frowned a little; based on the severity of his injuries he guessed he wouldn’t be discharged for a while. 

 

“M-m-miss school,” he breathed, “I…” Dean shook his head with a small smile, albeit sad.

 

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll tell everybody who needs to know what happened.” Castiel sighed softly, picking up his hand that was still able to move and placing it overtop Dean’s. Dean frowned for a second. “So what did you try to say back there?” Castiel blushed, turning his head away.

 

“Scared… thought I… dying…” Dean nodded in understanding.

 

“Yeah, I would say some things if I thought I was dying, too.” Castiel glanced to Sam and Benny, who wore small smiles, as if knowing what large declaration Castiel had been ready to make in what he thought were his final moments. Castiel’s chest moved up and down rapidly, stuttering, as tears began to flow over his cheeks.

 

“Th-thought… I’d never see you… again…” he whispered as he went out cold once more. Dean nodded again, gently pulling his hand away and standing.

 

“Yeah… Never thought I’d see you again either.” The three monsters exchanged a look, silently deciding to leave. They filed out the door, Dean last to go. He held the door open and took one last look at Castiel, tears still fresh on his face. He sighed, glancing down, and exited the room, shutting the door with a click.


	3. Chapter 3

“You friggin’ need me to teleport into a damn hospital?!” Dean grit his teeth, yelling at Benny and Sam, black eyes boring into their own. “Is that all you called me out for?! No souls, no fights, nothing?!” Benny and Sam exchanged a glance.

 

“It’s for Cas,” they said in unison. Dean rose an eyebrow, crossing his arms and scoffing.

 

“I don’t give a da-” he started.

 

“He almost died,” Sam said. “We almost lost him.” Dean seemed to freeze for a moment, thinking. He looked unusually worried, a complete 180 from the calmness they’d seen Dean’s demonic side have in the past.

 

“I almost lost my damn snack?” he muttered, then huffed out a breath. He had his jaw set but they could still see the concern in his dark eyes. “Fine. But don’t call me out for bullcrap like this again.” He blinked once and they were in Castiel’s dark hospital room, Dean turning to him. His cocky demeanor faded away and he went over to Castiel, looking him over. “Damn you, Cas,” he growled, “always puttin’ yourself in harm’s way.” He rolled his eyes and put on his amulet, blinking a few times. Dean looked down to Castiel, who was resting soundly. He smiled a little and remembered how Castiel wanted him to sleep together - he always slept like a baby when they did. He turned to Sam and Benny, who were looking to one another with slightly wide eyes. “What?”

 

“Uh, nothin’,” Benny assured. They both tried to think for something else to say, Sam observing their surroundings.

 

“Hey, Dean,” he began, “why did we have to take him to a human hospital?” Dean was silent for a moment before looking back at Castiel. He couldn’t tell his secret, lest Benny and Sam reacted poorly. 

 

“He’s, uh… He’s not really accustomed to the way supernatural creatures work. Stayed in the human world too long, y’know?” Benny and Sam nodded, Dean internally sighing from relief. They all turned to Castiel when they heard the heart monitor speed up a bit.

 

“Wh-why d-did y-you…” They rushed over to the bed, Dean taking his hand to put him at ease. Castiel’s heartbeat slowed down back to its normal rate, Dean letting out a breath. “D-Dean and… and Sam… B-Benny…”

 

“Shh,” Sam said quietly, “you need to rest.”

 

“You took somethin’ of a beating, honestly,” Benny added, “I’m still kind of confused that you managed to survive.” Castiel swallowed, memories flooding back to him of that night. The monster had chased him out into the woods, flinging him and smashing him and breaking more than just his arm. He could’ve sworn he had felt a rib crack, but somehow came away with barely anything compared to what he’d been dealt.

 

“Let’s just be grateful he did,” Dean said, patting his hand. “You’re gonna pull through, buddy. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

 

“Not based on what I know.” The four all looked to the corner from which the deep female voice had come. A dark-haired woman was casually standing there, arms crossed, as she observed her nails. Dean stood, each monster adopting an angered look.

 

“Who the Hell are you?” Sam growled. The woman glanced to him, disinterested, and then looked back to her nails, holding out her palm to look at the polish.

 

“Billie. It’s nice to meet you all, the infamous trio.” Benny rose an eyebrow.

 

“Infamous?” he repeated. Billie nodded.

 

“Guarding the  _ monster _ that won’t change into his true form in times of trouble. Yep, sounds like Castiel Novak, based on his file.” Dean froze, swallowing.

 

“What file?” he instead asked, getting the feeling that this strange woman knew what Castiel was. Billie chuckled.

 

“You’ll find out about that when you need to.” Dean looked down at the floor, searching for any reason why she could be - or how she was - there. Maybe she was a demon or some nurse, but that didn’t seem likely; a normal demon would’ve devoured Castiel’s soul entirely already. Dean, Benny and Sam all gathered around Castiel, each in a protective position. Benny leaned against the edge of the bed, arms crossed, as he stared Billie down.

 

“She’s b-been here… ever since y-you left,” Castiel stuttered weakly. He managed to keep his eyes open, smiling a little. “I’ve m-missed you all.” Dean and Sam chuckled.

 

“Missed you too, Cas,” Sam replied. There wasn’t much to say for a while, them all standing around in silence. Castiel somehow kept himself awake despite his constant fatigue. Dean glanced to his heart monitor, then to Castiel’s skin, seeing how his hint of a tan had become once again pale.

 

“Did you eat anything?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded.

 

“A little,” he said quietly, “but I don’t feel hungry. Just… t-tired.” Sam swallowed a bit nervously and waved his hand, his book appearing. He opened it up and flipped through the pages, reading intently.

 

“What’s wrong?” Dean whispered to Sam, not wanting to alarm Castiel. Sam stayed quiet, not saying a word. “Sammy, c’mon.” Sam sighed, shutting his book.

 

“I’m just worried about Cas,” he said, “it’s just… he looks like he’s dying or something. I’m trying to find a healing spell.” Dean let out a concerned breath and started to chew on his nail, fearing the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

The clock above the door ticked threateningly as Castiel struggled to stay awake, dipping in and out of consciousness. It was at one point when he’d fallen asleep, Dean somehow having gotten into the hospital bed beside him, when someone began to laugh a little. They all looked to the corner that Billie continued to occupy to see her smiling widely. Dean rose an eyebrow, holding Castiel as he stirred slightly. “Dean…” he whispered in his sleep. Dean smiled a little and buried his nose in Castiel’s dark hair, basking in Castiel’s scent and enjoying his company. His mere presence made Dean feel better, and as long as his heart continued to beat he would be content. Dean picked up his hand and carefully laid it on top of Castiel’s chest, over his heart, checking for the beating. The heart monitor was still going on, of course, but Dean was more comforted when he could feel the steady rising and falling under his palm.

 

“Hm,” Billie mulled, “I wonder…”

 

“What?” Benny asked, now sipping on a blood bag Sam had magicked up. 

 

“Nothing, nothing,” Billie dismissed. Sam glanced to Castiel, continuing to flip through his spell book. They were all quiet as they thought similar things, wondering about Castiel and what, exactly, Billie was doing there. They all got a bad vibe off her, none of them wanting her anywhere near Castiel.

 

Dean tried not to let his anger boil over as he laid beside Castiel, worried he’d end up hurting his precious human by mistake. He never wanted to harm him, always trying to be careful. He looked down to his stomach, which rumbled slightly. Hiding out in a human hospital didn’t help, and his demon self hadn’t thought to grab any Soul Snacks before they left.

 

“Sammy, think you can poof up something to eat?” he questioned softly, not wanting to wake Castiel. Sam frowned, looking down at his book.

 

“I mean, I can try, but I need to know what type of snack you want.” Dean nodded.

 

“Um…” He looked to Castiel, seeing his soul as bright and full as the moon. He dearly wanted to kiss him, just to have a small taste. Admittedly, the Soul Snacks didn’t do much except curb his craving for a fraction of time. “About ten packages of the sweet Soul Snacks. Limited edition apple pie flavor.” Sam nodded, speaking a few words in Latin before a couple chip bags rained from the ceiling and landed on the floor. Dean smiled and Sam handed him one, Dean sitting up and opening it. He frowned down at the package. “Uh, Sammy…” Sam huffed out a breath.

 

“How the Hell does this spell work for type AB positive blood but not for friggin’ apple pie flavored Soul Snacks?” he muttered under his breath. Dean pulled the small apple pie out of the Soul Snack bag, sighing before looking to Castiel once more. He stroked Castiel’s hairline and moved some stray dark locks from his closed eyes. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Castiel’s temple, even though it gave him no sustenance - not that Castiel needed to know that.

 

“You really do care about him, don’t you?” Billie commented. Dean looked down, Sam and Benny doing so as well. “Or is it his soul you’re after? Guilting him into letting you devour him day by day by forcing yourself to eat that crap.” Dean let out an annoyed grunt, taking Castiel’s hand to calm himself down. Castiel turned to him, still asleep, but his fingers wrapped around Dean’s hand as if subconsciously knowing it was him.

 

“Yeah, I can tell. You’re starving, aren’t you?” Billie goaded, “just dying for a large bite of that really bright soul of his, hm?” Dean grit his teeth, taking deep breaths. “You know, I bet Benny’s planning to drink him as soon as he’s got him alone.” Benny’s eyes went wide and he shook his head.

 

“Hell no!” Benny yelled at a whisper, “I drink blood, not people!” Billie chuckled darkly, crossing her arms.

 

“Or is Sam here looking for a spell to harness Castiel’s soul energy for something?” she continued, Sam turning to her with an angered look on his face. They all looked about ready to kill Billie, the girl smiling widely.

 

“None of us want to hurt him,” Dean growled, free hand a fist. Billie rolled her eyes.

 

“What about demon you? I bet he wouldn’t think twice about having Castiel as his dinner.” Dean felt his fury begin to rise, attempting to control himself. The last thing he wanted to do was go demon being so hungry, Castiel so vulnerable. He stood and gently let go of Castiel’s hand, not wanting to crush it and break his bones out of anger - he already had enough injuries as it was.

 

“You better listen, bitch,” Dean said lowly, “I’d rather starve to death than even  _ think _ about hurting him. I’d gladly die for him.” Sam and Benny nodded.

 

“I’d only use my spells to heal him,” Sam confirmed.

 

“And I’d never take his blood, not even if he begged me to,” Benny added. 

 

“So yeah, maybe we all could get something from Cas, but we’d never risk his life for our sakes.” Billie raised an eyebrow, smirking widely.

 

“What a hypocrite,” she said disapprovingly, shaking her head. “Remember when you almost ate his entire soul to make him pass out, Dean?” Dean set his jaw from anger, hand moving toward the amulet. “And when he almost got killed by a falling chandelier to save Sam from remaining a car for the rest of his life?” Sam growled and suddenly fire burst from his palm in a controlled flame. “Oh, and Benny,” she remembered, “when you didn't think about grabbing Castiel as you continually failed at attacking what sent Castiel here in the first place?” Benny felt both of his sets of teeth begin to grind. In a flash of movement Dean pushed Billie against the wall, rage overwhelming him.

 

“Why the Hell are you even here?! What the Hell are you?!” Billie smirked.

 

“A reaper,” she said simply, “and I’m waiting for you to go full-on demon so I can collect him for… well, I don’t know where he’s going.” Dean’s eyes widened and he took a step back, blinking rapidly. She was teasing him to get him to take off his amulet and unleash his power. “Oh Dean, you really want to kick my ass into the next millennia, but the only way you can do that is to rip that amulet off.” Dean kept moving back as Billie moved toward him, continuing to make him angry. “But you know I win if you kill me, because he  _ will _ die if you go all scary-demon on me.” Dean tried to resist succumbing to his instincts, feeling his demonic side pushing toward the surface. Before he could think anything else he ripped off the amulet, black smoke exploding around him and filling the room. 

 

“Dean!” Sam called out.

 

“Don’t do this!” Benny begged. Dean reached behind him and pulled out the gun he kept hidden on him at all times. He pointed it at Billie, who grinned before promptly disappearing. Dean’s eyes grew and he grunted, his stomach pulling at his insides. He set his black eyes on Castiel, who somehow was still sleeping soundly. He replaced his gun and stepped through the fog toward his resting human, Castiel’s eyes closing tightly for a moment, free hand twitching as he began to awake.

 

“You son of a bitch,” Dean muttered under his breath, “you keep teasing me, making me suffer, and for what? Just so I don’t  _ kill you _ ?” He came to stand beside Castiel, putting his hand to his cheek. Castiel pressed into the touch, Dean leaning down. Their lips merely brushed, Castiel breathing softly, before Dean pulled back, glancing to the amulet he gripped in his hand. He scoffed, looking away. “You better get something to eat, and fast,” he said to himself, his other half, “or else the next time I pop out I’m going to devour as much of him as I want.” He put the amulet back on, the darkness disappearing. Sam and Benny stood, shocked, watching as Dean stared down at Castiel, eyes once again to their normal human color. He sighed gently as Castiel opened his eyes slowly. Castiel reached up and grabbed onto his sleeve, smiling a little.

 

“Dean,” he said quietly. Dean looked away guiltily, Castiel frowning. “Did something happen?” Dean chuckled, realizing his other half was hiding something despite what he said.

 

“Nothing’s wrong, sunshine,” he murmured, leaning down and pressing his lips to Castiel’s forehead, “everything’s fine.”


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later Castiel was discharged from the hospital with his arm in a cast. Dean picked him up in the Impala and continued to smile widely, and Castiel realized why when he arrived home. Benny and Sam stood inside with a cake on the table, streamers and balloons around reading ‘welcome back’ and ‘we missed you’. Castiel laughed a little bit, hugging his friends each in turn, saving Dean for last. They embraced for a good minute, Castiel sighing. “Thank you,” he murmured. Dean smiled some more.

 

“No problem, Cas. C’mon, let’s eat some cake.” Castiel went over to it and frowned, the others growing worried that they’d gotten the wrong food.

 

“Just a moment,” he said, walking over to the refrigerator and opening it. He looked around and finally came up with the object of his desire - a large apple pie. He set it onto the table beside the cake and smiled. “Perfect.” They all laughed, digging into their celebratory desserts. Castiel laughed and smiled despite everything that happened, at ease with his friends. He blushed as Dean picked at his pie, watching him with an adoring smile. Castiel swallowed, thinking.

 

“Dean?” he asked. 

 

“Yeah?” Dean said, sighing happily. Castiel looked down.

 

“Could you… do something special for me?” Dean’s face flushed slightly red and he nodded.

 

“Anything, sunshine,” he nearly stuttered. Castiel blushed, walking over to him and setting his plate down on the counter. Dean did the same, confused as Castiel came to stand in front of him. Castiel closed his eyes and gave a short nod, Dean realizing what he meant within a moment. “Just a little,” he said, leaning down. Castiel relaxed as Dean held him close, kissing him gently. They pulled away, Castiel leaning into Dean’s chest. Sam and Benny smiled at each other, Dean continuing to look lovingly down at his human. “I’m glad you’re feeling better, Cas.” Castiel let out a contented sound.

 

“As am I,” he said, “now I’m back with all of you.” At that the monsters all grinned widely.


End file.
